Revalations
by SMFan1
Summary: One-shot. AU-ish. Quinn has been in love with Rachel since the first time she saw her, but will an afternoon spent in Rachel's houce help her reveal what she feels... (if the raiting is wrong please let me know, this is my first story)


** Hi This is first fanfic I actually finished so I decided to post it here, my native language isn't english so sorry for the mistakes, and I know it doesn't make since but it made in my head...**

**Disclaimer: Me not own Glee...**

Quinn was in love, she was utterly in love with none other than Rachel Berry, in fact she was so head over heels with the girl that she spent almost every waking hour thinking about her, and when she was asleep she dreamt about her, right now she was dreaming…

**_Quinn's Dream…_**

It was the first day of school and Quinn was very excited, she had managed to become a Cheerio over the summer by going to the cheerleading camp ruled by Sue Sylvester, to say the woman was scary was an understatement, she was dam right terrifying, but Quinn wouldn't let that get to her, she was a Fabray, and Fabrays got what they wanted, and she wanted to be a cheerleader, so here she was not only a cheerleader but the **_head_** cheerleader. She wasn't really surprised when she got inside the school and everybody gave her room to pass even the groups of people that were together separated to let her and her two «best friends» pass. She wasn't really noticing anyone, you know not even bothering to look their way, that is until she saw **_her_**, that day Rachel was wearing a black thank top, dark blue jeans, a white belt and white sandals, her eyes looked with the girl for about 10 seconds, but to Quinn it looked like hours.

**_End Dream…_**

She stood abruptly from the bed she was lying in, that couldn't be, her, memory must of been tricking her, there was no way that Rachel was wearing something nice on the first day of school, if it was true, why didn't Rachel use that outfit more times?

-I'm literally going crazy over what she wears now, what's wrong with me?- She was to distracted to notice the brown eyes that had glued to her as soon as she woke up, she didn't even notice that she wasn't in her room, that is until the owner of said brown eyes talked.

-Hum… Are you alright? - That was when Quinn looked up to meet the owner of those beautiful brown eyes that tormented her dreams. Then she remembered that she was in fact in Rachel's room (and she had to admit that the room wasn't bad at all, she thought for sure Rachel's room was going to be kind of weird, but she actually loved it, the main colors were light yellow and white working on a project for Glee's assignment, she really for the life of her couldn't remember what it was, the pairs were drawn out of that awful hat loved. Of course luck would have it that she ended up paired with the girl she was in love with and was trying to steal her boyfriend, but that only bothered her, because that Rachel was as straight as can be.

She didn't even love the boy; he was a good friend, a little dumb, but still a good friend. People thought she was with him because of the popularity, but that was a wrong assumption, she was with him just so Rachel couldn't have him, that way she could live the fantasy that maybe Rachel would date **_her_**, not some dumb boy she had a silly crush on….

-Quinn!- Rachel said waving her hands in front her signalizing that, that wasn't the first time she spoke to her.

-GOD! What is it Rupaul? - She said faking annoyance, when in reality she was just couth off guard.

-Well, for starters you fell asleep at my house and when you finally wake up you're saying you're crazy, and to top it all you've been spacing out for the past- She looks at her watch- Five minutes.

-Wait… For how long was I asleep?

-Mm… About half an hour?

- Why didn't you wake me up?

-Don't blame me I tried, but…- She didn't have time to finish when she was interrupted.

-**_You tried_**? Well apparently you didn't try very hard.

- As I was saying, I tried, I even shook you a bit, but you grabbed my harms and tried to hold me, I managed to break free and you started mumbling something, I guess you were dreaming of Finn? - The last part was said with a tone of sadness Quinn noticed that and started to at space again thinking: **«Is she sad? No right? That can't be, but maybe if I tried to kiss her she would kiss back, and if she doesn't I can say that I was hallucinating from being to tired…**

Rachel saw that Quinn was spacing out again and said.

-Oh no you don't, you've wasted almost an hour of our time, you're not going to space out on me again we are going to pick a song today do you hear me?

Quinn was surprised with this bossy side of Rachel, she had seen it, but never towards herself, but she had to say that she loved her.

-Who gave **_you_** the authority to order me around Berry?

-You were asleep when we were deciding who would be the leader, I nominated myself and there were no objections so. - She said with a smirk on her face.

-Well I object.- Quinn said with a playful tone that Rachel caught pretty soon, she thought it was strange but she liked it, so she played along.

-You're about…- She looked at her watch and continued in a playful tone 30 minutes late.

They started laughing, and it was like something clicked within them they actually started chatting about anything and everything and in the middle of afternoon Quinn started to call Rachel Rach, it was like all they problems never existed, they weren't sure when it happened but they were both exited it was happening there it was, the moment they were waiting since they met one another, they were kissing, it started off as just a peck on the lips but Quinn seeing Rachel had responded decided to risk it and deepened the kiss, and it got to the point when they were lying on the bed without their tops, they couldn't get very far, because then they were stopped by Rachel's cell ringing, Rachel picked it up and it was her father's saying they wouldn't make it home for the night. When she hung up the phone Quinn was looking at her, they knew they had to talk and Quinn was the first one to speak.

-Listen Rach, this doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to. - She said with her voice full of uncertainness and Rachel could hear it

-Do you want it to mean something? - Rachel asked with her voice small.

-No.-

-No?

-No Rach I don't want it to mean just something, I want it to mean everything, I know that I'm about to say something that could possibly ruin me I can't keep it in anymore…. Rachel I love so much it hurts, I've loved you since the first moment I saw you and I understand if you don't feel the same, especially after how I have treated you, But I love you and I want you to know that I only treated you that way because I was afraid of what I was feeling. And I know that you probably don't feel the same way, why would you be after Finn if yo…- She couldn't finish her sentence when she felt a pair of soft warm lips on her and closed her eyes, when she opened them she asked- Why did you do that?

-To shut you up- She said with a smirk- Listen Quinn I can forgive the bullying, but I also know I can´t forget, I really want to try this out, because I love you too, and I kind may have been after Finn just because I wanted him to break up with you?

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity and when they finally separated Rachel said:

-You **_are _**going to break up with him right? - Quinn smiled.

-Of course, I´ll do it first thing in the morning and in the afternoon we can tell everybody we are dating, I mean if you're ready to come out...

-Of course I am- She then remembered something How about we don't tell them tomorrow?

-HUH?

-The assignment is to the day after tomorrow we could perform _«What is this feeling» from Wicked…_

-But isn't that a hatred song?

-Yes but if we do this in the end- As soon as she said that she gave Quinn a peck on the lips- It totally changes the meaning of the song…

-Nah I think it would look better if we did it like this- She said and kissed Rachel passionately

-I could do that…

**_The end_**


End file.
